


just Ask

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been apart for so long but after the 16 man tag Antonio decides to at least ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just Ask

Antonio finds Jack after the match when adrenaline is still pumping through both their veins. Jack is still more skipping than walking about the whole thing and it brings a smile to Antonio's eyes. 

"Hey. Good times out there huh?"

Jack is startled for a moment but then gathers himself. "It was like old times. Kind of."

"In a way...you wanna grab some beers?" The question is quiet and careful but Jack smiles and so Antonio smiles back.

"I'd like that bud. Meet you in half an hour?"

Antonio nods and ignores all the thoughts in his head. "Sounds good."


End file.
